imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Leveling Up Guide (in French) By Fushin
Guide Rating: Voici une liste des monstres avec lesquels vous devriez vous battre à un niveau spécifique. Plus le monstre que vous tuez est fort, plus grands seront les gains d'expérience .Tuer des monstres appropriés à votre niveau sera plus facile pour augmenter de niveau . Voici un guide pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Le niveau 1-4 : Kooii et Bramble Donguri : Ceux-ci sont localisés à l'extérieur de la ville, dans la Woody-Weedy Forest ou la Woody-Wordy Forest selon votre faction. Ces deux types de monstres vous attaque à moins que vous ne les attaquiez d'abord. Le niveau 3-6 : Leaf Boar et Angry Leaf Boar : Ceux-ci sont au du sud du village. Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides et plus forts que les Kooii, soyez prudents. Aussi, assurez-vous de partir en courant si vous voyez le Bulldozer et certainement si vous voyez le Frère du Bulldozer qui sont les boss de cet endroit. Vous pouvez tenter de tuer le Bulldozer cadet. Il donne un Canine Ring (anneau) agréable. Le niveau 6-7 : Flower Elemental : Ces monstres la ne sont pas agressifs (comme les Kooii et Bramble Donguri) . Les Flower Elemental ne vous attaqueront pas à moins que vous ne les attaquiez. Ces monstres ne se déplace pas et donc vous avez l'avantage de s'éloigner d'eux quand vos points de vies sont bas(malgré le faite qu'ils attaquent à distance, une fois attaqué).Ils vous donnent aussi quelques assez bons drop comme : Old Feather, Double Shot III, Wooden Staff, Blunts Swords et des Enchantement Scroll si vous avez de la chance. Le niveau 7-8 : Swamp Mushrooms et Swamp Boars : Les Swamp Mushrooms sont assez rapides et donnent quelques drop assez agréables comme Flamme Shock III et Small Treasure Boxes. Ils se trouvent dans la partie du Mushroom Marshland. Les Swamp Boars sont d'un niveau supérieur que les Swamp Mushrooms et sont localisés au centre du Mushrooms Marshland. Soyer prudent car pour passer du niveau 7 à 8 l'expérience est assez lente. Le niveau 8-10 :Les Swamp Spiders, Poisonnous Spiders et les White Spiders font beaucoup des dégâts, mais sont assez bonnes pour monter du level 8 à 9 et donner quelques bons drop pour les tuer en masse comme des Damaged phamphlets et des Old Feather ou des sturdy leather armor. Le niveau 9-11 :Les Red Crabs sont bons pour monter du niveau 9 à 11. Ils donnent d'agréable équipements.Mais des taux de drop assez bas (comme lvl 12 Mitaines). Ils laissent aussi tomber des Pirate Coin, qui s'échangent contre de l' expérience après le niveau 11. Faites attention à Woopas / Roopas en chassant les Crabs, ils vont attaqueront si vous arrivez trop pres d'eux. Je ne recommande pas les crabes pour des guerriers du niveau 9, à moins que vous n'ayez au moins 15 armure. Le niveau 10-12 : Sandmen : Les Sandmen sont la bonne expérience du niveau 11 à 12 et sont un peu durs pour les niveau 10. Ils laissent tomber des Pirates Coins et de temps en temps des Mystic Stone et des Red Corals. Le niveau 13-15 : Roopas et Woopas, Continent Bulzoers et Crows :Les Roopa et Woopa sont les monstres les plus durs dans l'île du début (oui, l'endroit dans lequel vous commencez est seulement une petite partie du monde). Ce poisson est dur,rapide et le pire de tout, peut attaquer dans des groupes énormes . Les Continents Buldozers se trouvent dans le mainland. Quand vous atteignez le niveau 14 tuer des Crows Petit avertissement : ceci peut prendre longtemps. Le niveau 15-18 : Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguris et Skeletons : Les Woopa ont de bons drop comme Weapon et Amor Echant Scroll C et ils sont lents. Le Marsh Donguris laisse tomber des Donguris Leaf qui peuvent faire un chapeau. Les skeletons sont bons à tuer pour la Bone Armor et les Pieces of Bone pour faire des armures etc. (mais si vous êtes un mage comme moi, une fois que vous atteignez le niveau 17 s’entraîner dans le phare ne vous donnera pas autant d'expérience que les Brooms dans le Pirate Ship. Donc je suggère que vous entriez dans le Pirate Ship et dès l'entrée vous utiliser le sort Teleport sur vous-même de façon à rentrer dans la porte d'entrée, si vous avez peur de vous faire toucher (Ranger et Mage seulement). Je suggérerais aussi que vous utilisiez firebolt mais fireshock est ok aussi. J'espère aussi que vous avez le sort Light Healing et le sort Shield, mais si vous utilisez l'astuce du téléport vous n'aurez pas besoin d'utiliser Light Healing et Shield. S’entraîner sur les Brooms vous donnera environ 15 exp si votre mage est niveau de 17 c'est plus d'exp que les Testing Woopas, le Marsh Donguris, ou des skeletons. Le niveau 18-20 : Ghosts, Magma, Snaketail Lizard,Beholder, Drunken kooii : la Majorité des monstres du LightHouse ont de bons drop. Les monstres de Kataru Mountains ont moins de drop et encore moins d'Enchant Scroll. Le niveau 20-21 : Dépend de votre empressement de monter de niveau. Vous pouvez tuer le Mutant Gosumi si vous avez le temps pour 0.09 % chacun et assez longtemps pour le tuer ... (1667 tués pour passer du lvl 20 à 21) ou si vous osez, partez en haut et aux alentours de la partie droite (par les araignées agressive) et tuez les Big Boars pour 0.15 % chacun. Vous devrez avoir enchanter votre arme pour les Big Boars sinon vous miss(erez) beaucoup. Le Dark Beholder du 3 ème étage du LightHouse donne 0.11 % chacun et est le plus facile basé sur le coût (le temps/difficulté) et est donc privilégier. Les Imps donnent 0.13 %, mais trop de temps pour les tuer. Il y a quelques rumeurs à propos du Drunken Kooii qui donnerait 0.07 % chacun. Perte de temps pour les Beholders et les Skelettons maintenant puisque c'est 0.01 % chacun et farmer les Skelettons ne sert à rien. Le Pirate Ship n'est pas mal non plus, et selon certains la meme valeur d'experience que dans les Plains avec les Ruins. Faire attention à la Faction opposée. Le niveau 22-24 : Big Boars : Les Big Boars sont agréables, à LightHouse au 3eme étage il y a des Imps et le temple donnerait de l'expérience agréable. Le niveau 24-28: Cactus Bees : Les Cactus Bees donne pas mal d'experience du niveau 26 à 27 donc vous pouvez aussi essayer les Sand Donguri si vous avez un taux de coup élevé (HighRate). Demandez à rentrer dans un groupe avec un lureur (mage ou Warrior) et deux Rangers mais les Rangers peuvent aussi lurer des Bees mais très lentement. Et si vous etes dans une bonne guilde vous pourriez obtenir des lures gratuitement. (Lure = Attirer un groupe de monstres) Le Niveau 23-25 : Dans le désert, le niveau 23-25 vous devrez tuer Desert Gosumi ou les Wild Sandman. Le gosumi et le sandmen laissent tomber des Old Scroll (ouver le et vous obtiendrez un Enchantement Scroll de n’importe quelle lettre et des Recall Scroll) et d'autres articles comme le Heavy Leather que vous pouvez utiliser pour faire des armure et des casques. Vous devriez essayer d'obtenir un lure ou un mage de bas niveau dans votre groupe car ils sont faciles à tuer et les mages gagneront de l'expérience. Le niveau 26-29 : Ceci dépend... Si vous êtes enclins à risquer de mourir, acheter des Guardianship of Siras/Lanos chez le Secret Phantom qui évitera de vous faire perdre 1% à chaque fois que vous mourrez. Tuer le Red eyes Gosumi ( xp lente), Sandman (quelque peu mieux), abandonnez les Beholder car ils laissent tomber les même drop que les Gosumi et les Sandman, mais il me semble qu' ils laissent tomber plus d'articles), ou le Three-Eyes Lizard (étant les plus durs). Il y a un boss dans le désert que vous devez chercher. Il peut vous attaquer quand vous êtes à l'intérieur de son champ de vision évitez ou tuer le. (il est niveau 40 donc soyez prudents) Le niveau 30+ : Vous etes devenu un pro (dans le langage du jeu). Vous pouvez vous entrainer dans la map à gauche du désert (Arid Grassland) contre les Cactus Bee et les Sand Donguri (toutefois plus rapide que les précédents Donguri) et encore contre les Doley/Three-Eyes Lizard (plus difficiles) en faisant attention à Bizizi et Buzss (Mini-Boss de la map) Le niveau 34+ : Vous êtes maintenant assez fort pour survivre et combattre les monstres de l' Hot Sand Plains. Cependant il faudra encore et encore s’entraîner pour pouvoir gérer et pourquoi faire des aggros de monstres ( plusieurs monstres en même temps) en toute tranquillité. Desert Ambush ou Sandeater devrait aller pour ce level . Faites attention aux Mini-Boss :Stealth, Desert Assassin et le boss Bssszsss. Astuce : Tuer vite un monstre faible est souvent mieux qu'un long monstre fort! 10 crabes = 5 woopas, ect.. J’espère vous avoir aider, amis français. Bon jeu à tous . Best Regards. By Fushin. Server : BIGMAMA Class : Mage If you need transfert or MM I'll be glad to help you. Ps: I don't just translate page. I modificate all wrong term and add infos but i don't modificate the name of monsters, maps and items .This is a very long work. Please take consideration my participation for this excellent game and this wiki Imo : The World Of Magic. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Guide:Magician